Sherlock, Greg, John y Mycroft contra lo sobrenatural
by Niiara Sparrow
Summary: Un día, un par de estudiantes aparecen en Baker Street hablando de unas apariciones extrañas. Sherlock sufre un ataque de risa hasta que en la casa se encuentra un cadáver. Ahora tiene que pasar la noche allí, arrastrado por Greg y John, y con Mycroft, que ha decidido unirse a la fiesta. Sin duda va a ser una noche inolvidable para todos.
1. Chapter 1

**aviso**: _Este fic participa del Reto "Casos sobrenaturales" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta obra no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (salvo los OC, que son enteramente míos)

- Repetidlo otra vez.- Greg sacudió la cabeza extrañado, y contempló a las dos estudiantes que le miraban con expresión aterrorizada. Tenía el día libre y se había dejado caer por Baker Street para visitar a Sherlock y John, y entregarle a este último un par de libros que el médico llevaba tiempo buscando. Y como siempre, cuando ponía un pie en cualquier zona alrededor de Sherlock, algo extraño tenía que pasar. Un par de chicas de no más de 18 años, con el uniforme de una escuela privada de color azul, habían aparecido allí. Una tenía el pelo rubio, largo hasta los hombros, la piel suave y ojos azules; la otra era pelirroja y tenía el rostro salpicado de pecas, el pelo corto y ensortijado y ojos verdes. Quizá en otro momento, su expresión hubiera sido más resuelta pero no esa vez. "¿Por qué a mí?" Era una pregunta que el inspector se hacía con frecuencia, aunque jamás encontraba respuesta.

- Estábamos en casa... anoche... y vimos cómo de la casa de enfrente salía una luz parpadeante... - explicó la joven rubia.

- … y pasó una mujer cerca de la ventana.- completó la muchacha pelirroja.

- Podría ser que alguien se haya mudado... - apostó John, que había asistido a la llegada de ambas chicas tan sorprendido como Sherlock y Greg. La joven rubia negó.

- Esa casa está sellada desde que el señor Hoffmann murió... vivimos enfrente, sabríamos si alguien se ha mudado...

- No si estáis en clase. De hecho, ¿no deberíais estar allí ahora? - dijo Sherlock sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, sin moverse del sofá donde había decidido sentarse esa mañana.

- Estamos en época de exámenes, se suspenden las clases...

- Ya. Y en vez de estudiar, perdéis el tiempo miserablemente con historias imposibles - replicó el detective con hostilidad-. ¿Por qué me hacéis perder el tiempo?

- ¡No, señor Holmes, Karen dice la verdad! - exclamó la joven pelirroja. Sherlock dirigió su mirada incisiva hacia ella.

- La verdad... ¿de qué? Sería una sombra reflejada, o alguna fantasía propia de vuestra edad, o el resultado de la ingesta de alcohol en cantidades descomunales, ¿no es lo que hacen las chicas de vuestra edad?

- Sherlock... - John le dedicó una mirada seria a modo de advertencia.

- ¿Cómo tengo que tomarme esto si no es como una burla? Me aburren. Fuera.- dijo levantándose del sofá.

- Esa casa está maldita, señor Holmes... - Karen cogió a Sherlock del brazo para detenerle. El detective se quedó inmóvil al instante.

- Sin embargo, tú no pareces asustada - replicó él sin mirarla -. Pulso firme, respiración normal, pupilas sin contraer... Has dormido bien, has desayunado como de costumbre y has venido aquí. No hay presencia de temblores, ni en la voz ni en tu cuerpo. ¿De qué te preocupas? Vives enfrente.- Karen le soltó inmediatamente. Mientras, el móvil de Greg empezó a sonar y el inspector desapareció escaleras abajo.

- No tengo miedo... pero no me gusta que mi casa esté enfrente de algo así.- replicó desafiante.

- No es tu casa, vives de alquiler - Sherlock se giró hacia Karen de entrar a la universidad y compartes piso con tu amiga, es vuestro primer año y habéis elegido un lugar confortable, puesto que estudiáis en una universidad privada. Por el uniforme y el escudo, diría la Saint John Bosco. La casa a la que te refieres está situada en una zona donde generalmente vive la gente con un nivel económico medio-alto, así que no me creo que no tengas persianas para usar. En caso de que jamás hayas cerrado una, es muy sencillo. Investiga, así aprenderás algo útil para hacer. Largo. Me aburres.- replicó el detective antes de marcharse a la cocina. John suspiró y se acercó a ellas.

- Lo siento, chicas... que tengáis un buen día.- dijo con una sonrisa suave, intentando animarlas. Ellas se miraron entre sí, pero no dijeron nada más. Una vez se marcharon, Greg subió de nuevo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, ha aceptado? - preguntó mirando a John.

- No...

- ¿Qué voy a aceptar? ¿Qué tengo que hacer, ir a una casa abandonada a hacer qué? ¿Demostrar que no hay fantasmas? Se lo han inventado.- replicó Sherlock volviendo con ellos.

- Sea o no sea cierto, Sherlock, debes mostrar más tacto cuando hables con la gente.- replicó John.

- Eso lo dices porque te gustan.- Sherlock clavó los ojos en el médico. Greg se giró hacia John con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! - se defendió John – No seas ridículo. ¡Eres la reina del drama! - espetó señalándole con el dedo. Sherlock hizo una mueca ofendida.

- Bueno, en cualquier caso, yo sí tengo que ir a esa casa - comentó Greg con calma guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón -. Por si os interesa...

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó John.

- Parece que nuestra casa está maldita de verdad... alguien ha muerto allí dentro. No hay marcas de que hayan entrado por ningún sitio, pero los vecinos se quejaron del mal olor y ha habido que forzar la cerradura.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga allí? - espetó Sherlock. Greg se encogió de hombros.

- Ven... a ver si averiguas algo sobre lo que nos han dicho ellas.

- ¿Sobre una casa maldita? ¿En serio te crees eso? - preguntó el detective con una sonrisa burlona. Greg asintió.

- Bueno, algo tiene que haber, ¿no? Yo creo... - Greg no pudo seguir; escuchó un ruido seco tras él y una risilla burlona. Cuando el inspector se giró para decirle algo, se encontró al detective tirado en el sofá, abrazado a sí mismo y pataleando al aire. John se encogió de hombros al ver la expresión de Greg, como pidiéndole paciencia, y ambos abandonaron la habitación. Para entonces, las carcajadas de Sherlock podían escucharse desde la calle.


	2. Chapter 2

Hora y media después, estaban delante de la casa. Allí ya estaba el equipo de forenses de Scotland Yard. Anderson no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro, en busca de pruebas y datos para su informe. Sherlock cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta ahogando un nuevo ataque de risa. Greg suspiró y se alejó. John miró a Sherlock.

- Oye, ya vale... - susurró.

- Está Anderson... él culpará a los fantasmas, ¡seguro! - susurró entre risas. John, que no había visto al forense, tuvo que darse la vuelta también. Al cabo de un rato, Greg se acercó a ellos.

- Si habéis acabado... podemos entrar en la casa.- Sherlock miró al inspector y sin más, echó a andar hacia el interior de la casa seguido por John y Greg. La casa, de estilo victoriano, había sido abandonada quince años atrás, y aunque no estaba del todo mal, el paso del tiempo se dejaba sentir en los crujidos de la madera bajo los pies de los tres hombres, en el papel medio desprendido de la pared y las puertas con bisagras chirriantes. En medio del salón, en la planta baja, yacía el cuerpo de un anciano tendido boca abajo. John se acercó a él y le cogió la muñeca con firmeza.

- Sin pulso...

- Muy bien, John. Ahora dame detalles que no pueda descubrir un niño de dos años.- replicó Sherlock, obviando la mirada incendiaria del doctor.

- Parece muerte natural.- espetó.

- ¿Y qué hacía este hombre aquí? ¿Por dónde entró? Todo está cerrado, ¿no?

- Todo - asintió Greg-. Lo han comprobado, la única manera de entrar era forzar la puerta. Este hombre no lleva llaves encima.

- Y sus manos no presentan marcas por haber manejado herramientas para forzar cerraduras.- completó John.

- Habrá que revisar este lugar más a fondo.- finalizó Greg. Al poco rato, dio autorización a Anderson para que se llevaran el cuerpo. Sherlock miró a su alrededor y optó por mantenerse de pie al ver el estado de las butacas. Aunque no tuvo tiempo para hacer nada. Pronto, el inspector apareció en la puerta y les hizo gestos a Sherlock y John para que salieran de allí.

- ¿Por qué nos vamos ya? - Sherlock se acercó a Greg.- No he tenido tiempo de investigar nada.

- Para eso hace falta una orden. Ya está en tramitación, pero hasta esta tarde no podemos entrar ahí.- explicó Greg.

- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? - espetó Sherlock.

- Dime cómo entró ese hombre ahí... y veremos cómo acabó muriendo.

- Era mayor, es obvio: causas naturales.

- No puede ser tan fácil... - comentó John. Sherlock suspiró.

- No voy a perder el tiempo con esto. Un anciano se cuela en una casa, se despista por cosas de la edad y muere por causas naturales. Estaba bien hidratado, no ha sido por hambre, y su aspecto no denota algún tipo de enfermedad como la diabetes. ¿Por dónde entró? No me importa.- sin más, Sherlock abandonó la casa.

- Vaya... ¿otro caso inútil, mi querido hermano? - la voz suave y sarcástica de Mycroft detuvo a Sherlock y John.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? - preguntó el médico.- Creí que estabas trabajando...

- Incluso yo tengo derecho a tener vacaciones de cuando en cuando... ¿qué ha pasado?

- Un anciano despistado que ha muerto en una casa. Nada relevante.- resumió Sherlock. Mycroft sonrió.

- Te veo descentrado... ¿qué pasa? Nunca has hablado de un caso con un cadáver de esa manera.

- No es relevante. Así que no me interesa.- insistió Sherlock.

- No seas tonto... a mí no puedes engañarme y lo sabes... hay algo más, ¿no? ¿No es esta la casa maldita? - preguntó mirando el edificio. Sherlock hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Por favor... ¿tú también? ¿Desde cuándo crees en los fenómenos sobrenaturales? Sólo un imbécil se creería que cuando una persona muere, queda algo de ella que va a otra dimensión y que tiene conciencia como para volver si se ha dejado cuentas pendientes.

- Gracias.- espetó John. Mycroft dirigió la mirada al médico y luego a su hermano, ampliando su sonrisa.

- Sabes bien que no creo... pero esas cosas me resultan entretenidas como pasatiempo. A menudo, todo tiene una base en las sombras, ilusiones... ya sabes, en los juegos de percepción, alterados según las expectativas y creencias de la persona que asiste a esas manifestaciones.

- Ya… - Sherlock miró a su hermano con aburrimiento. Mycroft no reaccionó ante esa mueca de desprecio.

- No obstante… y puesto que estoy de vacaciones, y tú estás un tanto atascado… te ayudaré - John enarcó las cejas sin ocultar su sorpresa. Mycroft amplió su sonrisa al girarse hacia John -. ¿Hay algún inconveniente, doctor Watson?

- No… no, ninguno - negó él -. Será muy… instructivo verles a ambos en marcha.- sonrió.

- Sin duda. Tal vez pueda aprender algo.- repuso Mycroft.

- No te necesito. Trabajo solo.- protestó Sherlock.

- Con el doctor Watson, por lo que dicen los medios y él mismo. Y el inspector Greg Lestrade, que anda por ahí acelerando los papeleos para que tú puedas entrar en la casa.

- No necesito un equipo más grande.- Mycroft sonrió y se mantuvo allí en silencio. Greg volvió al cabo de unos veinte minutos.

- Bueno, está hecho. A las seis tendré la autorización para entrar, y… ¿quién es él? – preguntó al notar la presencia de un tercer hombre.

- Mi hermano. Mycroft Holmes.- Sherlock no parecía siquiera pestañear, pero se veía a la legua que estaba bastante incómodo con aquella situación. Greg asintió y se giró para estrechar la mano del recién llegado.

- Detective inspector Greg Lestrade. Un placer conocerle.

- El gusto es mío – sonrió el aludido -. Espero que no le importe que me una a la investigación.

- Eh… no, claro… quizá con los dos hermanos Holmes presentes, la cosa se agilice - Greg sonrió cordialmente, aunque se temía lo peor. Si Sherlock era intratable, Sherlock y un hermano… no hacía presagiar nada bueno -. Bien, como decía, a las seis tendré las autorizaciones listas para que podamos entrar en la casa sin problemas. Así que os veré a todos aquí a esa hora.- John asintió y echó un vistazo a su reloj. Eran las tres de la tarde. Aún tendrían tiempo para prepararse para una expedición nocturna. Tras despedirse del inspector, Sherlock, Mycroft y John se encaminaron a Baker Street. Sherlock y Mycroft no paraban de provocarse el uno al otro, pero John no les hizo caso alguno. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar.


	3. Chapter 3

Dos chicas habían llegado asegurando que vivían delante de una casa maldita donde había apariciones y en la que había aparecido un cuerpo físico. Pero Sherlock tenía razón en algo. Era demasiado sencillo. Nunca antes habían encontrado un cuerpo de esas características en esa situación. Una supuesta muerte natural. Para empezar, ¿qué demonios hacía ese hombre encerrado en una casa? ¿Y qué había hecho que muriese? John sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclararse las ideas mientras los dos hermanos seguían discutiendo tras él, impidiéndole concentrarse.

- Perdonad… ¿podéis callaros un rato? – protestó, sin éxito alguno. Dos horas después, Greg llamó al timbre de Baker Street. Un John loco por algo de calma se abalanzó hacia la puerta.

- Wow, qué recibimiento… - bromeó Greg.

- ¿Está todo preparado? – insistió John. Greg asintió en silencio y John se apresuró a coger una bolsa de viaje y salir del apartamento, donde Sherlock y Mycroft seguían sumidos en un duelo de deducciones, intentando adelantarse el uno al otro. Greg enarcó las cejas al oírles y salió detrás de John.

- No me extraña que hayas salido huyendo… - dijo el inspector encendiéndose un cigarrillo antes de extenderle la cajetilla al médico.

- ¿No deberías avisarles? – preguntó John, que rechazó el tabaco de Greg con un gesto de la mano.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? No entraría ahí ni atado con esos dos. Con Sherlock ya me basta, gracias - repuso el inspector sacudiendo la cabeza -. ¿Por qué no vas tú? – preguntó al cabo de unos segundos de silencio. John le miró de reojo y se giró hacia el interior del edificio, de donde las voces de Sherlock y Mycroft brotaban cada vez más alto.

- No… creo que no.- negó. Greg aspiró dándole una calada a su cigarro. No podía culparle. Seguramente él no hubiera aguantado ni la tercera parte de lo que había aguantado John. No tenía su paciencia. Pero antes de que los dos hombres pudieran reaccionar, una voz femenina se impuso sobre los hermanos Holmes.

- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE ESCÁNDALO! ¡ESTOY INTENTANDO DORMIR! – vociferó la señora Hudson, que había subido con una cacerola en la mano y un cucharón para detener la discusión como fuera. El efecto fue inmediato: el inspector y el médico se giraron en redondo hacia el interior de Baker Street, boquiabiertos y con los ojos como platos. John apenas respiraba y Greg no se dio cuenta de que el cigarro se consumía en sus dedos sin que disfrutara de él. Al poco rato, Sherlock y Mycroft bajaron las escaleras en completo silencio, como si fueran dos niños a los que les habían pillado haciendo una trastada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estáis listos? – preguntó el inspector con una sonrisilla burlona – Lo tomaré como un sí. – dijo al ver que no había respuesta y echó a andar hacia su coche personal, consciente de que Sherlock no subiría en un coche patrulla y no tenían demasiado tiempo que perder.

La casa estaba igual que como la habían dejado. Nadie había entrado después de ellos. Al ser invierno, el sol desaparecía bastante antes, por lo que al llegar, la casa estaba prácticamente a oscuras.

- Y no hay electricidad… - murmuró Greg tras intentar activar un interruptor sin éxito.

- Esperad, voy fuera a ver si encuentro la caja de fusibles.- propuso John antes de darse media vuelta. En ese momento, la puerta de entrada se cerró de un solo golpe.

- No hacía falta cerrar con tanta energía… va a derribar la casa él solo.- comentó Mycroft tranquilamente, de pie en medio del pasillo.

- Es así de visceral cuando algo no sale bien.- replicó Sherlock, echando mano de una pequeña linterna para iluminar el pasillo.

- Sigo aquí - protestó John. Sherlock se giró y apuntó directamente a sus ojos, arrancándole un quejido al médico -. ¡Sherlock! ¡Apunta a otro sitio, maldita sea!

- ¿Por qué se ha cerrado la puerta si no hay corriente? – se preguntó el detective, haciendo caso omiso de los requerimientos del médico.

- Es posible que sí la haya. Mira el trazado de la casa. Estamos en un pasillo, pero hemos dejado una pequeña entrada detrás – replicó Mycroft -. Algún hueco entre los tablones de la pared dejará pasar el aire y ya sabes que así, su fuerza se multiplica y habrá podido mover la puerta de la entrada.- Greg se giró hacia la entrada y se acercó a comprobar la teoría de Mycroft, examinando las paredes con su propia linterna.

- No veo ningún hueco… - informó él. Los hermanos se acercaron con paso rápido y aunque examinaron la zona a conciencia, no encontraron ningún hueco por el que pudiera pasar el aire que constatara la teoría de Mycroft. Al cabo de un rato, ambos hombres volvieron al pasillo con seriedad.

- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo – protestó Sherlock mirando a su alrededor-. Vámonos, John… - al no obtener respuesta, se paró en seco – ¿John? ¿Dónde estás?

- No te pongas histérico… - se burló Mycroft con una sonrisa condescendiente – No habrá salido de la casa.


	4. Chapter 4

- No me pongo histérico. Es una casa vieja y no es seguro andar por ahí a solas.- replicó el detective.

- Si le hubiera pasado algo, lo hubiéramos escuchado.- comentó Greg acercándose a ellos.

- Sí, suponiendo que hubiera caído, sí - replicó Sherlock echando a andar de nuevo para abrir la primera puerta que se encontró a su izquierda -. ¡Sal de una vez, John! – espetó al interior en tinieblas de la habitación. Pero la voz se le heló en la garganta y se quedó paralizado en el sitio.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sherlock? – Greg se acercó al detective y dio un respingo. Mycroft suspiró.

- Por dios, ¿qué es eso tan terrible? - el mayor de los Holmes abrió los ojos de par en par, al igual que los otros dos hombres, cuando miró el interior de la habitación. Allí se encontraron con el rostro pálido de una chica mirándole fijamente. Exhibía unas grandes y marcadas ojeras, y una maraña de pelo negro le caía por la cara. Clavó sus ojos negros en Sherlock, manteniéndose seria y silenciosa, y antes de poder reaccionar, las luces de la casa se encendieron, cegando a los tres hombres por un momento y arrancándoles un quejido mientras cerraban los ojos.

- He logrado encender las luces de la casa.- celebró John acercándose a ellos.

- ¡Podías haber avisado! – espetó Greg cubriéndose la cara con la mano.

- ¿Pero qué hacéis delante de una puerta abierta? – preguntó John extrañado.

- Hay una mujer ahí dentro.- explicó Mycroft. Sherlock, por su parte, avanzó con los ojos entrecerrados y la mano extendida.

- ¡Sal de ahí! – espetó, molesto por haber sido cegado temporalmente.

- Sherlock… ¿con quién hablas? – John miró a los tres hombres extrañado.

- ¡Con la mujer que hay dentro! ¡Pálida, con el pelo negro! – insistió Sherlock.

- Pero… no hay nadie ahí. Ese cuarto parece un viejo almacén, y está vacío… - replicó John asomándose a la estancia.

- Pero la hemos visto los tres… - replicó Greg pestañeando varias veces para intentar aclarar su visión de una vez por todas – Nadie ha podido salir de aquí sin chocarse con nosotros, además de que la hubiéramos visto… pese al fogonazo recibido cuando has encendido las luces… - John enarcó las cejas y se adentró en la habitación; Sherlock estaba al fondo de la misma, delante de una puerta cerrada. John se acercó a él.

- Déjamelo a mí.- susurró apartando al detective con delicadeza, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba su mano sobre el brazo de Sherlock lentamente, cuidando de no sobresaltarle, en dirección al pomo de la puerta. Con cuidado, lo cogió procurando no hacer ruido, y miró a Sherlock. Éste asintió, indicándole que era el momento de girarlo. Greg y Mycroft se adentraron en la sala en completo silencio. Mycroft se quedó junto a la puerta que daba al pasillo y Greg, pistola en mano, se detuvo en medio de la sala. John se giró hacia la puerta y apretó el pomo en la mano para poder girarlo. Pero antes de poder terminar el gesto, el médico apartó la mano con un grito de protesta que sobresaltó a los presentes.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Greg frunció el ceño y trató de acercarse a John, pero Sherlock se interpuso.

- ¡Me cago en todo! ¡El puñetero pomo se ha puesto al rojo vivo! – protestó John. Sherlock le cogió la mano y pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, la palma de la mano del médico estaba enrojeciendo.

- ¿Qué demonios hay ahí? – preguntó Mycroft haciendo una mueca.

- No me importa - espetó Sherlock-. Vamos fuera, esa quemadura no puede quedarse sin tratar. Siendo una casa vieja, podrías coger cualquier infección.- sin más, arrastró a John fuera de la sala en busca del cuarto de baño. Greg se pasó la mano por el pelo y se giró hacia Mycroft.

- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Les acompañamos? ¿O seguimos…?

- No me pregunte, inspector. Yo sólo vengo por la diversión de ver a mi hermano intentando resolver un crimen estúpido - replicó Mycroft -. Aunque, a la luz de los acontecimientos, quizá no es buena idea que nos quedemos… no sea que salgamos ardiendo. – Greg se giró hacia la puerta.

- No huele a quemado… no hay humo, ni se siente calor… - dijo acercándose a la puerta – y el pomo… - con un gesto rápido, acercó el dorso del dedo índice hasta el mismo – está frío… - murmuró con sorpresa, tocándolo de nuevo - ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? – murmuró entre dientes.

- Buena suerte, inspector… voy a investigar el piso de arriba y voy a relajarme un poco.- con altivez, Mycroft abandonó la habitación. Greg suspiró y decidió salir de allí, bloqueando la puerta desde fuera con unas vigas de madera y piedras que rescató de los escombros que había a su alrededor. Por suerte para él, la puerta se abría hacia fuera. Después, se marchó en busca de los demás. A los pocos pasos, pudo escuchar a Sherlock y Mycroft enzarzarse en otra de sus interminables peleas.

- ¡Explícame entonces lo que hemos visto! ¡Tú te quedaste igual de helado que yo! – espetaba Sherlock.

- Te lo he dicho. Juegos de ilusión, luces y sombras. Estamos sugestionados por las habladurías que rodean la casa, eso es todo. El subconsciente colectivo hace que todos acaben viendo una misma cosa. Lo sabes de sobra.- replicaba Mycroft con calma mientras John trataba de detener la discusión sin éxito alguno. El inspector sacudió la cabeza y decidió permanecer en el primer piso, investigando por su cuenta un poco más. La siguiente puerta llevaba a una cocina con los muebles desvencijados y saqueados. Quedaba claro que aquel había sido en algún momento, una casa okupa. Pero no tenía muy claro cuándo había sido aquello. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que aquello tuviera que ver con la muerte del anciano…

- "Céntrate, Greg" – se recriminó a sí mismo mientras salía de allí.- "El anciano estaba encerrado. Tuvimos que forzar la cerradura. No había forma de entrar… ¿verdad?"- pensativo, se detuvo delante de una puerta de cristal, de la cual emanaba una suave brisa fresca que le acariciaba la piel y la ropa.

Tenía algunos tablones clavados, que habían cerrado la puerta a cal y canto. A través de los cristales que aún mantenía, Greg pudo entrever lo que parecía un jardín trasero, descuidado y con algunas piedras entre los matorrales. Con cautela y procurando no cortarse, Greg trató de abrir la puerta sin éxito. Puesto que en el piso superior los gritos de los hermanos Holmes no cesaban, decidió seguir caminando por su cuenta; había dejado a su espalda la cocina; un poco más adelante estaban las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso y enfrente de las mismas, el comedor, derrumbado casi por completo; allí había aparecido el cuerpo. Esa sala sólo tenía un arco de entrada, y aunque el techo se había caído dejando un agujero enorme en el segundo piso, no parecía ser la causa de la muerte del anciano.

Pero claro… sin los resultados de la autopsia no tendría nada seguro, dijera Sherlock lo que dijera. Enfrente de él, estaba la puerta que daba al jardín, bloqueada, y a su derecha quedaba una puerta más. Con paso lento, se acercó a la puerta y tocó el pomo con cautela. No quería que le pasase lo mismo que a John. Pero tuvo suerte. El pomo estaba frío, y además, la puerta estaba abierta. Con cuidado, la abrió, de nuevo pistola en mano, y se asomó al interior. Si había algún okupa todavía, tendría que tener cuidado. La habitación era una sala de estar, no mucho mejor conservada que la cocina, pero con algo más de mobiliario. Dos sofás dispuestos delante de una chimenea encendida, una mesa de madera carcomida y algunas estanterías vacías acompañadas de jarrones descoloridos y cortinas raídas era cuanto había allí. Greg se mantuvo en el filo de la puerta y escudriñó toda la habitación. Los sofás estaban podridos, literalmente. En uno de ellos parecía haber alguien sentado.


	5. Chapter 5

- Lo que me faltaba… - murmuró Greg antes de avanzar hacia el interior – Hola – enunció en voz alta -. Soy el inspector Greg Lestrade, de Scotland Yard. ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó acercándose con cuidado al sofá, rodeándolo con cautela. No obstante, su interlocutor no se movió.

Cuando se situó a un lateral del sofá, Greg contempló lo que parecía un cuerpo momificado, seco, delgado, de una mujer. Aún tenía lo que parecía un vestido de fiesta que fue de color rosa, ahora descolorido y raído. El inspector frunció el ceño. Aquella broma era de demasiado mal gusto. Rápidamente, retrocedió a una pared para que no pudieran verle desde la puerta, y volvió a echar un vistazo. Alguien tenía que haber encendido ese fuego. Y probablemente, ese cuerpo no había podido moverse solo. Pero cuando miró de nuevo hacia la chimenea, casi se le cayó la pistola de las manos. El cuerpo estaba de pie y girado hacia él. Greg ahogó un grito de sorpresa y se pegó aún más a la pared mientras aquella mujer, momia o lo que fuera, dio un paso hacia Greg.

Tenía la boca deforme, con la mitad de la piel descolgada de la mandíbula, lo que dejaba a la vista sus dientes y músculos faciales, y los ojos casi blancos. Las manos, grises, exhibían unas uñas cortas pero podridas. El inspector contuvo la respiración. ¿Debía disparar? ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Contaría como defensa propia? Y sobre todo, ¿quién demonios le iba a creer? Pero cuando aquella criatura dio un segundo paso, se desplomó sobre el suelo. Greg sintió una descarga recorrerle la médula espinal y se apresuró a correr hacia la puerta, pero las piernas apenas le respondían y se llevó por delante una mesita y un jarrón antes de caer al suelo. Con el corazón a mil, se giró para ver si le seguían, pero no vio nada ni escuchó algo más que el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea. A los pocos segundos, la mano de aquella criatura emergió por el lateral del sofá arrancándole un grito de sorpresa al inspector. Pero pronto, dejó de avanzar. Greg se puso de pie lentamente.

- ¡Greg! ¿Qué pasa? – escuchó la voz de John detrás de él. El soldado había salido corriendo en su ayuda al oír el estruendo sin dudarlo, y ayudó al inspector a ponerse de pie. Al no obtener respuesta, echó un vistazo al interior de la habitación y enarcó las cejas al ver la mano tendida en el suelo, inmóvil.- ¿Qué demonios…? – con paso lento, ambos hombres avanzaron por la habitación con cautela hasta la posición inicial de Greg, ambos armados con sus pistolas. Pero no llegaron a utilizarlas. En el suelo yacía el cuerpo de la criatura, ya inerte, y a su alrededor se había empezado a expandir un líquido espeso e incoloro.- ¿Qué crees que es…? – preguntó John. Greg se acercó con cautela y tocó el líquido con la yema de los dedos.

- Está muy caliente… - dijo con un quejido, retirando la mano inmediatamente; a los pocos segundos, su expresión cambió.- Se enfría deprisa… - Geg echó un vistazo a sus dedos, ahora recubiertos de una capa gruesa y sólida.

- Eso es… - John enarcó las cejas.

- Es cera… - asintió Greg mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Tras apagar el fuego de la chimenea, ambos hombres se dirigieron al segundo piso, donde Sherlock y Mycroft seguían enzarzados en un duelo de deducciones.

- No seas tonto… - insistía Mycroft – El metal no puede calentarse en segundos y enfriarse de nuevo.

- ¡John tiene una quemadura en la mano! – vociferó Sherlock - ¿Qué metal es un conductor tan rápido?

- Quedarían restos de calor, ¿no te parece? – Mycroft se mantenía tranquilo. John se adelantó en las escaleras para alcanzar a los hermanos.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mi hermano está convencido de que alguien manipula los elementos de la casa a placer para algún fin desconocido.- explicó Mycroft.

- ¿Un montaje?

- Eso mismo.

- Eso explicaría lo que he visto abajo… - comentó Greg acercándose a ellos. Los presentes se giraron en redondo hacia él.

- ¿Qué has visto? – preguntó el mayor de los Holmes.

- Un muñeco… bueno, una mujer… parecía real, estaba delante de una chimenea encendida, pero de pronto se puso de pie y echó a andar hacia mí… - explicó Greg -; tenía el rostro desfigurado, pero pronto empezó a fundirse… era un muñeco de cera, casi como una marioneta…

- Estás temblando como una hoja - se burló Sherlock -. ¿Desde cuándo te asusta algo así? Hasta lo has tocado.- añadió señalando la mano del inspector.

- Dijo el que perdió la voz al ver una cara flotando en medio de la oscuridad.- replicó Greg mirándole fijamente.

- Vamos a tranquilizarnos… intentemos mantener la poca cordura que nos queda - propuso John, interponiéndose entre los hombres -. Si es un montaje, lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a mañana por la mañana. Con la luz del sol se descubrirán muchas trampas. Además, en este piso hay dos habitaciones y dos baños, con suerte y si no están muy hechos polvo, podremos utilizarlos…

- Ni loco me meto en una cama putrefacta.- replicó Sherlock.

- Bueno, yo iba a dormir en el suelo… - John se encogió de hombros.

- Ni hablar. No con la mano herida.- replicó Sherlock tajantemente.

- Es sólo una quemadura superficial.- protestó John.

- Hecha con un pomo herrumbroso del año Maricastaña, como tú sueles decir.

- ¡Yo no…!

- Tengo una idea mejor, marchémonos. Si esto es una farsa, quizá ni siquiera haya cadáver - propuso Mycroft, interrumpiendo la pelea entre los dos hermanos -. ¿Qué sentido tendría quedarnos aquí?

- Yo quiero saber quién se dedica a organizar apariciones espectrales para asustar al vecindario – espetó Greg mientras se quitaba los restos de cera de los dedos.

- Tú haz tu servicio a la comunidad. Yo me voy. Me aburro y además, John está herido.- Sherlock echó a andar hacia las escaleras, seguido del médico.

- Es sólo una quemadura, no seas dramático. Ha estado en Afganistán, por dios… - Mycroft echó a andar detrás de Sherlock sin abandonar su tono de burla.

Greg suspiró y se quedó donde estaba. El segundo piso tenía un enorme agujero en el suelo que comunicaba con el comedor, y a su alrededor se esparcían los dormitorios, los baños y habitaciones de invitados. El inspector suspiró. No tenía ganas de adentrarse en ninguna otra habitación. No quería llevarse más sustos inútiles. Pero si era un montaje, iba a tener que demostrarlo. Con paso lento, volvió al primer piso. Las voces de Sherlock y Mycroft aún resonaban por el pasillo, por lo que no habían abandonado la casa. Quizá entre los cuatro aún podían resolverlo.

- Abre la puerta.- ordenó Mycroft. Sherlock se apartó de la misma con un bufido.

- Está atascada.

- ¡Eh, Sherlock! – Greg se detuvo ante la puerta que bloqueó con unas vigas- ¿Puedes ayudarme?

- No tengo ningún motivo para entrar ahí.- replicó el aludido.

- Quizá sea la única manera de salir.- aventuró el inspector apartando los escombros.


	6. Chapter 6

- ¿Por qué has tapiado la puerta? – protestó. Greg le miró con seriedad.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿La dejo abierta para que tengamos más problemas? – con un bufido, apartó la última viga y miró a John – Hazme un favor, llama a Molly y pregúntale qué ha podido hacer con el cuerpo.- pidió entregándole su teléfono móvil. John asintió y se alejó por el pasillo. Mycroft se acercó a los hombres.

- Si tocáis el pomo de esa puerta otra vez, muy posiblemente se vuelva a calentar.- apuntó.

- Ya, ya contaba con ello.- replicó Greg que, pistola en mano, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación.

- Así que… vas a destrozarla… - Mycroft enarcó una ceja.

- Otra opción es echarla abajo con una viga, pero vuestra especialidad es la gimnasia mental - replicó Greg sin mirarle -. Así que voy a hacer saltar la cerradura, en vista de que John está lesionado y sólo quedo yo.- sin dar tiempo a réplicas, el inspector cargó su pistola y apuntó al pomo que anteriormente abrasó la mano de John. Un segundo después, apretó el gatillo. El sonido del disparo atronó la estancia. El pomo saltó del sitio y cayó al suelo. Con cautela, el inspector se acercó hasta la puerta y la empujó ligeramente con la mano. Sherlock y Mycroft contuvieron la respiración casi al unísono. John, que había acudido a la carrera al escuchar el disparo, se detuvo en medio de la habitación. Conforme la puerta que Greg había empujado se abría con un sonido chirriante, los cuatro hombres contemplaron lo que parecía una estructura de metal con forma de mujer. La dama de hierro era antiguo instrumento de tortura y ejecución que tenía hierros afilados en su interior, los cuales no afectaban a los órganos vitales cuando alguien era encerrado dentro, por lo que tardaba días en morir, preso de una increíble agonía.

- ¿Qué demonios hace esto aquí…? – Greg avanzó con paso lento hacia aquella estructura. En la zona de la cabeza tenía una abertura por la cual uno podía asomarse al interior y enfrentarse a los ojos del condenado a muerte. Greg tragó saliva y se alzó ligeramente para poder ver a través de aquella rendija. Estaba vacía. Aliviado, exhaló un suspiro. Al examinarla más de cerca, vio que tenía algo dentro. Al abrirla, su sorpresa no tuvo límites. Había un montón de panfletos promocionales, en los que podía leerse: "Bienvenido a la XIII feria del cine de terror de Londres". Greg extrajo uno de ellos incrédulo – La madre que me parió… - susurró. Pronto, la puerta de la calle se abrió y el anciano que habían encontrado avanzó hacia ellos sonriendo.

- Gracias, señores, por participar en nuestra pequeña casa del terror… nos alegramos de haber tenido como invitados a los señores Holmes y a un inspector de Scotland Yard. Queríamos ver hasta qué punto podíamos confundir a las mejores mentes de Londres… Y ya lo sabemos.- en silencio, los cuatro hombres abandonaron la mansión. Después de aquello, Greg y John siguieron con su vida diaria, mientras que Sherlock y Mycroft experimentaron problemas para dormir y estrés durante semanas.

FIN


End file.
